AU Suggestions
by Sprout2012
Summary: AU suggestions, I will write a one shot based on each suggestion. Love writing new ways for these two dorks to get it on.


A/N: Saw some AU suggestions on Tumblr, and a few I liked the idea of. Here are my small one-shots based on the suggestions.

AU suggestion number 1: Shoe hitting someone in the head at a theme park

Hermione honked her car horn, "I told him to be waiting outside. We need to get going, it's over an hours drive to the theme park." She complained.

Ron suspected Harry was frantically getting ready, having stayed up late last night.

"Give the bloke a break, he's getting better at his timekeeping." Ron defended Harry. Although he wouldn't for much longer if Harry didn't get his fucking ass out here.

Thankfully Harry appeared, he opened the car door and climbed into the backseat.

"Sorry. I…er…slept through my alarm. Why does Ron get shotgun?" He didn't mind being in the back but thought he should at least attempt to complain about it. It was what he and Ron always did, fight over the front passenger seat.

Hermione turned to look at him, "Because he was on time. Because he's my boyfriend. Because…"

Harry cut her off, "Okay, I get it. I call shotgun on the way home." He said smugly as Ron stared at him in shock.

Hermione huffed, "Whatever. Seatbelt, Harry." She ordered, turning back to face the front.

She did her checks, then pulled out, driving within the speed limit.

"Oh, and no criticising my driving. If you do, you'll be walking home." She warned.

Harry didn't argue, if he was being honest, Hermione was the best driver out of them. She was older and had passed her test before them, meaning she had more road experience. And she was just a careful, considerate driver. Harry was a good driver, but was easily distracted, and was currently without a car. Ron failed his driving test but passed on his second go. However, he was also without a car. He often complained he would never be able to afford one. He came from a large family, who couldn't afford to buy their son a car. Ron had worked in his brother's shop, to earn money to pay for driving lessons, and his tests. He was currently trying to save for a car.

"I hope we don't spend most of our day queuing for rides," Ron stated, as he opened a pack of sweets, offering them to his friends before taking one for himself.

The car journey was spent laughing, joking, listening to cheesy music, and discussing what ride to go on first.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoO

Draco glared at the front door to Pansy's house, "I wish she would hurry the fuck up." He complained to Blaise.

Blaise leant across and pressed the horn, "Hopefully, that will get her attention."

Draco shook his head, "Do you mind!" Honestly, who honks their horn like that, just to signal that they are waiting. How common.

Eventually Pansy strutted out. She walked up to the front passenger side. Blaise pushed the button to lower the window.

"Get in." He said frustrated, fed up with waiting.

"I would, but you're in my seat." She retorted.

"I don't think so," Blaise said laughing.

The both stared at one another, neither spoke, and neither looked as if they would give in.

Draco checked his watch, "Pansy, just get in the fucking back. You can sit in the front, on the way home. If we don't get a move on, we would have wasted half the day." He firmly told them.

Pansy relented, climbing into the back and putting on her seatbelt.

Draco wondered why he bothered volunteering to drive. Pansy couldn't actually drive, claiming she wasn't the driving type. 'Why drive? When I can be chauffeured everywhere.' She had told Draco once.

Draco had to drive. The independence that it gives you. It was freeing, being able to get in the car and just drive. He was very fortunate to be from a wealthy family, to be given a fantastic education, childhood, and now an inheritance, and a large share in the family businesses. It was fantastic and fucking hard all at once.

His friends all had similar stories, he met them at boarding school and they also came from wealthy families, and had also inherited a fuck load of money. They were all very privileged, some might say a bit spoilt, but how could they not be.

Of course, his friends didn't have as much pressure on them, as he did. They were allowed to just spend their inheritance and do whatever they wanted. Draco came from a very well known family, he was expected to help run the businesses and eventually take over from his father. Become the head of the family, and Malfoy empire.

Blaise knew how to drive, but was banned by his parents, from driving for a month. He had written off one too many cars, they couldn't ignore it any longer, and temporarily banned him. That left him, having to drive them all.

Reaching the theme park, Draco parked up. Looking around, it seemed his car was the most expensive one here. He hoped nothing untoward would happen to it.

OoOoOoO

"Thank fuck for that. We're here." Harry exclaimed, wanting to stretch his legs.

Ron agreed, "My sentiments exactly. I'm dying for a piss."

Hermione frowned at her boyfriend, for his language. She kept quiet, concentrating on finding a parking space.

"There's one," Ron called, pointing at an empty space.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, he made an appreciative whistling noise, "Careful, that's one expensive car you've chosen to park next to."

She was too busy reversing into the bay, to answer. Ron gawked at it, "You have to take a picture of me standing next to it. I'll never, ever, get to own a car like that. Probably won't see one this close again either."

Hermione muttered, "Boys and their cars."

Harry obliged and took a picture on his phone, forwarding it onto Ron.

They made their way to the entrance, speculating about the owner of the car.

"Not even, Sirius has a car like that." Ron pointed out.

"He's more into expensive motorbikes." Harry reasoned.

Ron was hoping it was a celebrity. Harry and Hermione couldn't care less who the car belonged to.

They spent a couple of hours queuing, and going on rides. They were now looking for somewhere to eat. Hermione was looking at the map of the theme park. Ron was listing off all the things he was going to eat. And Harry was people watching.

He spotted a group of three people, a woman and two men. And Harry suddenly became fascinated with the group. Simply because of one very attractive blond.

Hermione nudged him, "Stop perving, lucky for you, we have to go in that direction." She said amused.

His friends and family knew that he liked men, he even had a few male exes. They followed the group, Harry taking in everything about them, and him.

"Look at that ass." Harry joked.

Hermione laughed, "Stop objectifying him. They look…."

"Like they're filthy rich," Ron suggested.

It was obvious, they wore expensive labels, even more, expensive looking shoes. They were very well groomed, and generally walked with an air about them. That just screamed, 'Money'.

Harry was not poor, far from it. But he was not flashy. Yes, he wore expensive clothes, but they were plain, never actually openly showing the designer or brand. Hermione's parents were dentists, she was not poor, but she was not rich either, they were middle class. Ron came from a large family, who struggled to make ends meet, and Ron often wore hand me down clothes.

Harry was pleased to see the group were also going to the nearest food court. They sat a few tables away from them, which Harry guessed was a good thing. If he was any closer, he would have been distracted by the blond.

OoOoO

Draco chose a table and tried to ignore his two best friends bickering. They were arguing over which ride to try next.

He glanced around the food court, he loved people watching. His eyes landing on a group of three friends. A ginger boy was trying to make, a bushy haired girl eat a chip. She was pushing his hand away laughing. He looked to the other member of the group.

He spent longer watching him. He wasn't doing anything spectacular, yet Draco was mesmerised.

He could not explain it, but everything that he classed as his type, was rolled all into this guy. Of course, he knew nothing of his personality but knew he wanted to find out.

Pansy kicked his ankle under the table, "Stop scrutinising the common folk." She joked.

Draco turned back to face her, "I'd like to do more than scrutinise him."

Pansy glanced at the group, "Didn't think you went for red heads." She teased, knowing full well Draco had been perving on the messy black haired bloke.

"I don't. Are we done? I'd like to waste more time queuing." He drawled, making it clear to Pansy, to move on from teasing him about his taste in men.

His friends knew he was gay, his parents suspected it, but he had never confirmed their suspicions.

Draco stood, smirked, and purposely chose a bin that was next to the other group's table. He disposed of his rubbish. Turning, his eyes met that of the black haired boy.

Fuck! Look at that fucking face. He said to himself. He gave him a half smile, turning and sauntering back to his waiting friends.

Hermione stood, and the motion snapped Harry out of it. He was in a daze, the blond he had been admiring, had just walked by, looked directly at him, and then sent him a sexy half smile.

"How is that even allowed?" He asked.

His friends looked puzzled, "How is what allowed?" Ron asked confused

Harry pointed in the direction of the three rich teens, "That. Complete an utter sex on legs. Like, it's so unfair. To just be that naturally hot."

Ron snorted, "If you say so."

Hermione took hold of Ron's hand, "Not my type." She placed a quick kiss to Ron's cheek.

Harry smiled at his two best friends, he was very happy for them, but because his two best friends were dating, he often felt like a third wheel.

Unfortunately, they went in a different direction to the other group.

Harry was far too busy having fun, the attractive blond pushed to the back of his mind.

They climbed into the seats of the roller coaster, that they had spent far too long waiting to ride. The staff lowered the bars, Harry gripped onto the handles, adrenaline pumping through him. He loved fast rides, the faster, the better. Ron loved them too, Hermione didn't mind, but she would scream if they went too high. She didn't like the feeling that she was flying.

Harry fucking loved it. Twisting, turning, spinning, flying through the air. Doing fast sudden drops, and sharp turns. He could not get enough.

The ride started to move, he glanced down, noticing his trainer shoelace was undone. He dismissed it, he was sure it would be fine.

Halfway through the ride, Harry could feel his shoe slipping.

"Shit, I'm losing my shoe." He yelled to his friends.

Ron laughed, and Hermione looked concerned.

His shoe slipped off his heel, dangling off his toes. The ride then took a sharp turn, and his shoe fell off.

"Fuck! It's gone." He called.

Ron started cracking up. Hermione was still looking concerned.

OoOoO

Draco had managed to convince his friends to go on a roller coaster he had been dying to try out. They were making their way to the ride, when out of nowhere something hit him on his head.

"Son of a bitch! What was that?" He cried, rubbing his head.

He looked around and spotted a scruffy trainer.

"Did someone throw a shoe at you?" Pansy asked laughing.

Blaise added, "I know the Malfoys aren't popular with some people. But hurling shoes at the heir is just unnecessary." He joked.

Draco picked up the trainer, scanning the crowd for someone wearing one shoe. He looked back to the trainer, he concluded it was a man's trainer. It might be a woman's trainer, but more likely a man's.

He turned back to his friends, and the look on his face instantly stopped their laughter.

"Whoever threw this, is seriously going to regret it." He seethed.

Pansy convinced Draco to sit down on a nearby bench.

Blaise could not help ask, "Will your father be hearing about this?"

Draco glared at Blaise. Yes, that was a long running joke with them, but now was not the time.

"Shut up. Go find me some headache tablets." He snapped.

Blaise did as he was asked, Draco was driving after all. He did not want to have to find alternative means home.

Pansy inspected the back of his head, "Hard to see the damage."

Draco was fuming. He was looking at the trainer in his hand when a pair of feet entered his line of vision. They came to a stop in front of him. One foot was wearing the matching trainer to the one he held in his hand. The other foot was shoeless and in a plain white sock.

He looked up, face arranged into anger. He was staring into the face of the attractive bloke from earlier. The anger dropped from his face, to be replaced by surprise. He raised one eyebrow in question.

Harry had walked off the ride, wearing one shoe. A lot of people were staring at him and laughing.

Hermione told him to go sit on a bench, while she and Ron looked for his missing shoe.

He hobbled to the benches, his stomach dropped. Sat on one of the benches, was the sexy blond, clutching his missing trainer.

He approached him. When he looked up, he seemed angry, then surprised. He raised an eyebrow at him, and all Harry could think, was how damn sexy he looked.

Harry grimaced, "Shit. Fuck." Harry blurted.

Harry winced internally, why was he swearing, when he should be explaining.

Pansy stood and announced, "I'm just going to see where Blaise, has gotten to. Get you those headache tablets."

Harry looked sheepish, "Sorry. I was on the roller coaster…" He pointed to the ride behind them. "….and I noticed too late, that my shoelace was undone. The ride had started, so I couldn't do anything. It just fell off. I really am sorry."

Of all the people his shoe had to hit, it had to be the guy he'd been eyeing up all day.

Draco was still fucking annoyed, but he could not be mad with this bloke, it was just an accident.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had sat a few benches down from him. They had obviously seen that he had found his shoe, and who had his shoe, and decided to give him space.

Harry sighed, "May I sit?"

Draco nodded, and Harry sat next to him.

"Er….can I have my shoe?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco looked down at the trainer, he'd completely forgotten he was holding it. The dark-haired stranger had effectively distracted him.

He handed the scruffy footwear over, "Be sure to tie the laces." He teased.

Pansy had found Blaise, and steered him away.

"What do you think you are doing? Draco needs these." He stated, holding up a pack of tablets.

"Trust me, Draco needs us to disappear. He found the owner of the shoe, and when I left them, there was some serious eye fucking going on. You do not want to cock block him." She took delight in informing Blaise.

Draco and Harry sat in silence. Harry put his shoe back on and made sure the laces were done up securely.

"Fuck, this is awkward." Harry pointed out.

Draco chuckled, "No, it's fine. I'm fine. Just a bit, befuddled I guess." He was not sure if that was due to the blow to the head, or because of the man sitting next to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry apologised once again, feeling wretched.

Draco smirked, "You've said that already. No need to apologise again." He taunted playfully, turning to face him as he spoke.

Harry had no idea a smirk could be such a turn on. He had no idea how to act in this situation, so he blurted, "I'm Harry. You are?"

Draco held out his hand, "Draco."

Harry shook his hand, holding onto it a fraction longer than necessary.

"Pleased to meet you, Draco." Harry politely told him.

"Shit, I really do have a monster headache. I think I have some tablets in my car, care to take a walk to my car?" He offered as he stood.

Harry grinned, "Sure."

He looked over his shoulder as he walked away, Ron was giving him a thumbs up and Hermione was smiling at him.

They made small talk back to Draco's car. Harry shook his head when they reached it, "This….this is your car?" He could not believe it.

Draco unlocked it, "Yep." He replied as he leant over to search the glove box for his tablets.

Harry admired the view, and he was not looking at the car. Draco had bent over slightly to search his car, and Harry had the perfect view of his arse.

Draco reappeared, bottle of water in one hand, and two tablets in the other. He took them, thankfully that this headache would be subsiding soon.

Harry thought Draco had a very nice throat. He knew he fancied him if he was getting turned on by a throat.

"Want to have a ride?" Draco asked coolly.

Harry gaped at him, then he realised Draco had meant the car.

"I'd like that. I'm always up for a good ride." He cheekily replied.

They climbed in, and Harry admired the interior.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Harry questioned curiously. He looked to be a similar age to him, yet he was driving a car that cost the same as a house.

"Eighteen. You?" He replied, but not looking over at him, too busy concentrating on driving.

"Same." He stated.

They made small talk, just driving and talking.

After some time Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

Draco glanced at him, "You obviously appreciate a good body.." He fought a smile as he said this, "….so we're going back to mine."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "A bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

Draco laughed, "I only meant, you appreciate a well-designed car. As in the body of a car. We…my family and me, have quite the collection of cars. I only live a short journey away, I thought you might want to look at them." He explained.

Harry knew full well that Draco had worded it that way on purpose, but he liked it, he was flirting.

"You know what, I think…yes, I'd like to go to yours to admire a good body. Must need a good once over and a full service." He replied seriously.

Adding with a small smile, "I was referring to the car, of course."

"Of course." Draco agreed, also smiling.

Pansy returned to the bench and noticed that Draco was gone. She glanced around and spotted the random guy's friends.

She walked over to them, "Hi. Have you seen the blond bloke that was with your friend earlier?"

Ron grinned, "They left. I think Harry will be finding his own way home."

Pansy could not believe it, "What! Draco drove us here. If they've left together, how the fuck are Blaise and me, meant to get home." She would be having a few cross words with Draco later. How dare he abandon them. No way was she taking public transport.

She was just about to call her dad, when the bushy haired girl spoke up, "I drove here. Seeing as it was our friend, that has caused you to be stranded, I can drop you off at home." She kindly offered.

Ron gawked at her, "Herm.."

Hermione elbowed him, "Shh Ron."

Pansy glanced at Blaise, who merely shrugged. He didn't care how he was getting home, as long as he has a way of getting there.

Pansy turned back to Hermione, "Thank you, that would be great. Although, I for one, am not ready to leave yet. Shall we all go on a few more rides?" She suggested, in a friendly tone.

The new foursome continued to enjoy their day. Ron laughed, he held up his phone and showed the others a picture that Harry had sent him.

It was a picture of him, making double thumbs up, stood next to a line of cars. Very nice, very expensive cars.

Pansy shook her head, "Trust Draco to be a show-off."

Ron snorted, "I'd be the same if I had flashy cars. Besides, it will probably get him laid."

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "Harry, wouldn't sleep with someone he just met."

Blaise calmly added, "He hadn't met Draco before."

About an hour later, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise had left the theme park. They had taken a detour, currently, all sat in a booth at a random café, eating and getting to know each other.

Ron received a text message and gloated to Hermione, "You were wrong. Harry has just sent me a rather explicit text, he is most definitely getting laid." Pausing and adding, "Again."

\- The end-


End file.
